Recessed lighting units are typically installed or mounted to a structural member of a dwelling behind a ceiling or a wall. Recessed lighting units generally consist of various components of different shapes and sizes. For example, different styles of trims and light source modules may be used to accommodate different needs of consumers.
Although current recessed lighting units come in a variety of shapes and sizes, switching between different components can be tedious and cumbersome. In particular, current systems require the removal of numerous screws and fasteners to change a single component of the system, such as a trim. Thus, there is a need for a lighting system that enables efficient interchangeability between different components.